Chroniques des Maraudeurs à Poudlard
by Le gang des dingues
Summary: Nouvelle fic parlant de la première année des Maraudeurs, de Lily, de son amie Elly et de Rogue à Poudlard.
1. Chapitre 1: La lettre de Poudlard

Titre: Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs à Poudlard  
  
Auteures: Tangerine Dream, Cammy (Mystina sur ce site), JukeBox, Lolli  
  
Adresses E-mail:  
  
- Cammy: camille.lauzinwanadoo.fr  
  
- Juke Box: melaniedriouxhotmail.com  
  
- Lolli: Lollilolaaol.com  
  
- Tangerine Dream: fergithenoodlehotmail.com  
  
Avertissement: G  
  
Sujet: La première année à Poudlard des Maraudeurs, de Lily, de son amie Elly et de Rogue,...  
  
Disclamer: Cette histoire n'a pas été écrite pour faire des sous.  Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JKR.  (Eh oui, Cammy, même Sirius!  Eh même Mumus, Tan!!) Tan et Cam :'( Tous? Noooooon! Elly et Kash ont été créés par nous-même!  tout le monde se jete sur Kash  
  
Note: Cette histoire se réfère à de nombreux points de vue: James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Rogue, Pettigrow, Elly (une amie de Lily) et Kash (le frère d'Elly). Chacun d'eux est séparé par une étoile (certes, il faut être un peu idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte). Cette fic étant écrite par quatre personne à la fois, le ton ne sera pas toujours le même. Tangerine Dream fait en majorité Remus, Cammy fait Sirius, Lily par Lolli et Juke fait Elly. Les autres personnages sont faits par tout le monde, et même les persos cités ci-dessus ont parfois été repris par d'autres (aha).

Bon assez de blabla, bonne lecture maintenant!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1: La lettre de Poudlard  
  
Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque le jeune James Potter se réveilla. Il s'aperçut bien vite que ses parents dormaient encore, alors il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors. La villa des Potter était située au milieu d'une immense forêt. Entre les chênes, les mélèzes, les sapins et les bouleaux se dressait cette somptueuse demeure en briques couleur vanille. Les contours en bois des fenêtres, la porte d'entrée et le toit étaient vert forêt, ce qui s'agençait parfaitement avec les longues lianes qui grimpaient à la façade. En résumé, cette maison au style victorienne était ravissante! Et de plus, elle était parfaitement bien cachée. Cela permettait à Mark Potter, à sa femme Dylane et à son fils James de bien vivre leur magie...   
  
  
  
Au même moment, quelques centaines miles plus loin, un autre jeune garçon faisait la grasse matinée. Malgré le fait que cela ne soit pas dans ses habitudes, aujourd'hui c'était bien différent car on était un lendemain de pleine lune. Le garçon s'appelait Rémus Lupin. Il avait de superbes yeux ambrés et les cheveux courts et bruns. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait toujours l'air au sommet de sa forme quoiqu'il était plutôt bien bâti et avait, selon les dires des filles de son entourages, un charme dément. C'est sur qu'elles diraient autrement si elles le voyaient sous son vrai jour, se répétait sans cesse Rémus. Et oui le pauvre enfant avait un (très) gros manque de confiance en lui... c'était peut-être parce qu'il était loup- garou ou peut-être seulement parce qu'il était très timide et enclin a la déprime. En effet, Lupin était un loup-garou depuis sa tendre enfance déjà et ceci resta toujours très dur à accepter pour lui. Le jeune loup habitait un quartier moldu nommé " le parc-Aix-Té-Rix" c'était un coin plutôt inconnu de tous et cela convenait parfaitement a sa mère qui ne pouvait vivre n'importe ou avec un loup-garou à la charge. Ce jour-là, quelque chose de fou se produisit. Il avait reçu un hibou de Poudlard ! Enfin une école l'acceptait . Et soudainement, il se mit à danser dans la cuisine, lui qui était habituellement si peu sujet aux démonstrations de joie. Par contre aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé, il s'arrêta de danser pour penser, oui, peut-être qu'il était admis à l'école. mais comment allait-il se faire des amis, comment des gens censés voudraient être camarade avec lui !! ?? À cette idée, un frisson le parcourut. En début d'après-midi, lui et sa mère se mirent en route pour le Chemin De Traverse malgré les réticences de son fils.  
  
  
  
Ce matin là, comme à l'accoutumée, Sirius Black fut réveillé brusquement par sa mère dans son lit du 12, place Grimmault, à Londres. -Debout, paresseux! Ça fait déjà deux heures que ton frère est réveillé, lui! Hurla Estella Black. Sirius soupira: Ses parents lui préféraient de très loin son frère Regulus, et ce depuis aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs. Il faut dire que Sirius était moins sage que Regulus: si le premier passait son temps à rechercher des Doxys dans les rideaux, le second restait toujours dans les bras de sa "môman". De plus, quand ils allaient rendre visite à leurs cousines, Sirius passait son temps avec Andromeda, l'aînée. Si Sirius préférait Andromeda, c'était sans doute parce que celle-ci ne passait pas son temps à vanter les mérites de la famille Black, contrairement à peu près tous les autres Black. La famille Black avait en effet la très mauvaise réputation de n'accepter que les "Sang-pur" dans son entourage. D'ailleurs, toujours pur était la devise de la famille. Mais Andromeda et Sirius ne voyaient pas les choses de cet oeil là.  
  
-Allez! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Aboya sa mère.  
  
Sirius se leva en grognant, ses cheveux noirs tous emmêlés. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa mère, qui ressemblait singulièrement à l'idée que les Moldus se faisaient de "sorcière". Il tenait un peu plus de son père, même s'il ne lui ressemblait pas tellement non plus. Il était plutôt "mignon", lui, comme les filles s'amusaient à le qualifier. Il fit sa toilette, s'habilla puis alla prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres qui l'attendaient. Kreacher, l'elfe de maison, servait le petit déjeuner.  
  
-Tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard, ce matin, dit Alphonse Black, son père.  
  
Sirius allait être admis à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait. Grâce au mémorable moment où, alors que sa cousine Bellixta était en train, comme toujours, de décortiquer des mouches, l'une d'elles qu'elle venait tout juste d'attrapée fut soudainement si lourde que sa cousine s'était retrouvée suspendue dans les airs, la mouche à la main. Mais si Sirius avait été crackmol, il aurait été d'office effacé de l'Arbre généalogique de la famille, et ses parents n'auraient pas supporté cela et l'auraient sans doute banni. Bellixta entrait aussi en première année, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Et il était à moitié sûr de finir à Serpentard comme toute la famille, même s'il aurait préféré aller n'importe où sauf là. Il n'y avait que Andromeda qui était allée à Gryffondor (fait considéré comme un sacrilège dans la famille, car aller à Gryffondor était synonyme d'une certaine tolérance). Mais à présent, elle était partie habiter dans une maison pour elle-seule. Sirius décida de lui écrire dès qu'il aurait fini ses emplettes, au chemin de Traverse, l'après-midi même.  
  
Comme à son habitude, Lily Evans s'était levé tôt. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse de bruit pour réveiller sa soeur, sa chère soeur, Pétunia. Elles dormaient ensemble depuis qu'elles étaient toute petite. Toutes les deux, elles ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendues, non pas qu'elles étaient ennemies, loin de là, mais il y avait toujours de la compétions entre elles, de la jalousie. Elles étaient si différentes, elles ne se comprenaient pas, ne se confier jamais de secret comme le font entre elles les vraies soeurs. Lily était une grande aventurière tandis que Pétunia avait toujours peur et se cachait toujours derrière sa soeur. Lily soupira, après tout c'était sa soeur, elles étaient de la même famille Lily la regarda, elle et ouvrit tout doucement la porte. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts étincelants. Ses délicieux cheveux auburn lui tombaient sur ses épaules. C'était une très jolie fille. Les garçons lui couraient souvent après, une autre raison qui provoquait la jalousie de sa soeur, mais elle les repoussait gentiment. Ceux-là n'étaient que des garçons vantards, qui n'avaient aucune valeurs morales, ils ne l'aimaient que pour son physique et ne l'appréciait pas à sa juste valeur. Et puis après tout elle avant encore le temps, elle venait tout juste d'avoir ses 11 ans le mois dernier. Elle descendit les escaliers, et aperçut dans la cuisine une femme. Décidément elle et sa mère se ressemblaient beaucoup, elles avaient toutes les deux des cheveux auburn, et aimaient se lever tôt. Pétunia ressemblait plus à son père, elle avait les cheveux blonds, coupé court et les même yeux gris que son père. Sa mère était tranquillement assise, en train de lire un livre.  
  
Bonjour Maman...  
  
Bonjour Lily, est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Oui, oui je vais bien.  
  
-Va faire un tour l'interrompit sa mère, en souriant. Je t'appellerai pour manger.  
  
Lily se levait toujours tôt pour aller prendre l'air seul, et se promener. Elle vivait à Seriagton, c'était un joli village, où tous les habitants se connaissaient avec de grandes prairies. Lily aimait se promener, c'était sa façon de s'évader. Elle rêvait tout le temps d'aventures et lui arrivait des choses peu banales. Elle était assez excentrique, ce qui lui donnait encore plus de charme auprès des garçons. Sa mère s'évadait en lisant des livres, elle, en rêvassant seule. Un cri lui fit interrompre ses pensées, sa mère l'appelait. Lily arriva à la maison son père était déjà levé, ainsi que sa soeur. Il l'entendit dire :  
  
« Si, Kitty! ... c'est ce qu'il m'a dit! » Toute la famille éclata de rire, apparemment son père avait encore dit une blague. Il était un grand farceur, c'est pour cela qu'elle l'aimait. Sa mère et lui étaient différent pourtant ils se complétaient. La famille Evans allait se mettre a table, quand subitement un grand hibou apparut, très rapidement et reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il avait déposé devant Lily une enveloppe de parchemin jauni où il était écrit à l'encre vert émeraude :  
  
« Miss L. Evans  
  
20, rue de la Gaiet  
  
Seriagton »  
  
Celle-ci, surprise, l'examina de près, mais qui pouvait donc lui écrire ? Et puis sur un parchemin, ce n'était pas banal, et pourquoi un hibou ? Mais l'excitation pris le dessus elle déchira le papier et lu la lettre. Son père, sa mère et sa soeur la regardaient très surpris.  
  
-Quu'est qu'est ce que c'est ? Balbutia Pétunia.  
  
Lily après avoir lu, le regard radieux lui répondit simplement :  
  
-Je suis une sorcière !  
  
Ses beaux yeux verts étincelaient encore plus lorsqu'elle était heureuse. C'était comme deux émeraudes sur son doux visage.  
  
-Tu es quoi ? Lui répéta son père, apparemment lui aussi surexcité. Montre- moi! Lily tendit à sa lettre à son père, Pétunia et Kitty en profitèrent pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, après avoir relu plusieurs fois la lettre, son père lui dit :  
  
-Mais comment est-ce possible Lily ? Il avait l'air fou de joie. C'est merveilleux... fantastique!  
  
Sa mère aussi semblait heureuse et sa soeur également!  
  
-Mais où vas-tu acheter tout ça ? Lui demanda cette dernière.  
  
-C'est marqué là, dit Lily, au Chemin de Traverse. Tu dois aller à Londres, et passer par cette rue.  
  
-Mais tu devras rester toute la semaine ! L'interrompit sa mère.  
  
Un lumière passa dans les yeux de Pétunia, si sa soeur restait là-bas, elle pourrait enfin être seule à la maison.  
  
-Mais je reviendrai pendant les vacances, rassure-toi maman.  
  
-Alors quand est-ce qu'on va acheter tes fournitures? Demanda Pétunia.  
  
-La rentrée, c'est le 1er septembre répondit Lily tout relisant le papier, on pourrait peut être y aller demain ? Lily ne cachait plus son excitation, elle était si heureuse. La voilà, sa grande aventure, son rêve qui allait changer sa vie. Elle était une sorcière.  
  
Ce fut ainsi décidé, Lily, la sorcière, irait avec sa famille au Chemin de Traverse cette après-midi même.  
  
Severus en avait assez. Il en avait assez d'attendre sa lettre. Cette lettre qui l'autorisait à aller à Poudlard, la célèbre école de Sorcellerie comme toute sa famille.  
  
Severus Rogue était un sorcier. Depuis sa tendre enfance, il avait grandi avec la magie, elle était partout autour de lui. Il vivait dans une ville où il n'y avait que des sorciers comme lui. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, avec un air sinistre bien qu'il ne soit âgé que de 11 ans. Son père venait de l'appeler. Enfin. Elle était là. Il alla au salon, son père lui aboya :  
  
-Tiens, la voilà ta lettre !  
  
-Merci père, répondit Severus, et il monta en hâte dans sa chambre.  
  
La perspective d'aller à Poudlard de pratiquer enfin la magie, fut un des rares moment de bonheur du jeune Severus.  
  
Sa famille était austère, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait ça et il en avait pris l'habitude. Il entendit sa mère et alla lui demander quel jour il pourrait acheter ses fournitures, celle-ci lui répondit mercredi. Mercredi, dans 2 jours, maintenant qu'il avait sa lettre, après l'avoir longuement lu et relu, après l'avoir longuement attendue, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Vivement mercredi, pensa-t-il.   
  
  
  
Ellia Predington entra dans sa chambre en courant. Elle ouvrit tous ses tiroirs, toutes ses armoires et souleva les couvertures de son lit. Elle cherchait son pendentif porte-bonheur. Dès qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle redescendit dans la cuisine à une vitesse fulgurante. Pourquoi crois-tu avoir besoin de ce pendentif pour ouvrir une lettre? Tu as peur de te casser le pouce en l'ouvrant? Argua son grand frère Kashell.  
  
Imbécile.  
  
Pfff. Tu manques d'expérience, ma chère, lui soupira-t-il en guise de réponse. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine.  
  
Kashell prit une bouchée de rôti, pendant que Ellia, plus communément appelée Elly, admirait la lettre, SA lettre, sa lettre venant de Poudlard, là où elle avait des chances d'être admise, tout comme Kash. Elle était nerveuse, mais prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle lut attentivement ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin. À la fin de sa lecture, un sourire illumina son visage. Son frère se boucha les oreilles. Elly hurla de toute ses forces en sautillant: "Je l'ai! Je l'ai!" -Argh, tu pourrais pas arrêter de chanter pendant que je suis à table? Demanda-t-il en mimant une atroce souffrance. Sa soeur lui répondit par une gifle qu'il évita. Sa mère les calma en promettant à sa fille qu'elle et Kashell iraient faire leurs emplettes au Chemin de Traverse le jour même.   
  
Il était lundi après-midi, et comme l'avait prévue la mère de Rémus, ceux- ci allèrent faire quelques achats au Chemin de Traverse. Là-bas, on pouvait y trouver des livres emplis de formules plus difficiles les une que les autres, des hiboux volaient en tout sens, tout était si magique! Malgré le fait que le jeune loup y soit déjà allé auparavant, tout ceci l'excitait au plus haut point, surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'est pour lui qu'ils étaient là. La première chose qu'ils firent fut d'aller acheter une baguette magique a Rémus, car, comme on dit, un sorcier sans baguette c'est comme un Anglais sans accent. Le loup-garou fut donc assorti d'une baguette en bois de cerisier contenant un ventricule de c?ur de dragon. Lorsqu'il sortit de la boutique du bon vieux Ollivander, le garçon ouvrit la porte dans le front d'un autre qui allait l'ouvrir. Le jeune homme fut plutôt étourdi, pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, Rémus put mieux le détailler. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs tous emmêlés d'un garçon qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se peigner et le regard tout aussi sombre que sa chevelure. Lorsqu'il se releva, il regarda le loup-garou de haut en bas et jugea qu'il vaudrait mieux s'expliquer avant d'essayer de le battre, car on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était réellement de taille à argumenter. Ce fut le jeune loup qui prit la parole : -OHHHH... dit-il, honteux. Pardonne-moi, vraiment !! Je n'ai pas fait exprès je te le jure ! Pardonne-moi... je suis sur que tu dois m'en vouloir mais, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !!! Je ne suis vraiment qu'un pauvre lourdaud qui ne fait attention a rien. Orghhhhh . Puis il détourna la tête et baissa le regard. -Mais... ça ne fait rien, c'est... commença le garçon en haussant les sourcils.  
  
Une femme aillant l'air détestable qui devait être sa mère le tira par l'épaule pour le faire entrer dans la boutique.  
  
  
  
Sirius se retourna pour regarder le garçon et il haussa les épaules.  
  
Dépêche-toi! Aboya sa mère.  
  
Il soupira et entra dans la boutique. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Sirius avait toujours rêvé d'avoir sa propre baguette magique. Il avait même un jour essayé de dérober celle de son père, mais sa mère l'avait puni en lui jetant un sortilège de danse effrénée, alors il s'était abstenu depuis et avait pris son mal en patience jusqu'à ce jour.  
  
-Bonjour, dit une voix. Sirius sursauta. M. Ollivander était un homme qui devait avoir la soixantaine. Il avait des yeux pâles qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos, bien que peu de choses puissent effrayer le garçon.  
  
-Aaaahhh, encore un Black. Vous rentrez en première année? Votre cousine est passée avant-hier...  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Sa baguette fait 18 centimètres et demi, en bois de saule, très souple, excellente pour les sortilèges. Elle contient un ventricule de c?ur de dragon.  
  
L'homme ne semblait pas réaliser que ses dires ne faisaient que rendre Sirius encore plus malade qu'il l'était à cause de la chaleur.  
  
-Avez-vous une baguette qui convient à mon... fils? Demanda Mme Black d'un ton froid.  
  
-Ahhh, Estella. Je me souviens. Votre baguette faisait 24,9 cm, plume de Phénix et bois chêne n'est-ce pas?  
  
-En effet, répondit-elle d'un ton pressé.  
  
-Bien, dit Ollivander en cherchant dans les innombrables boîtes celle qui contenait la baguette qui appartiendrait bientôt à Sirius.  
  
-Avec quelle main tenez-vous la baguette? Demanda l'homme.  
  
-Droite, répondit Sirius.  
  
Un mètre prenait toutes sortes de mesures, de la longueur des cheveux jusqu'aux trous de nez.  
  
-Ça suffit, fit le vendeur de baguettes et le ruban tomba brusquement. 21cm, crin de licorne, bois de châtaigner, excellente les métamorphoses. Agitez-la.  
  
Sirius l'agita, sans résultat.  
  
Il en essaya 5 autres sans résultats plus performants.  
  
-Hmmm... Essayez... Celle-ci, je serais assez étonné qu'elle vous convienne... mais... Elle fait 31 cm, bois de pin... Efficace pour la défense (la mère de Sirius fit une moue de dégoût) et pour la métamorphose, et elle contient... Une écaille de sirène.  
  
-Une écaille de sirène? Demanda Sirius, stupéfait.  
  
-En effet, c'est un ingrédient très puissant mais peu couramment utilisé car il est très rare de rencontrer des sirènes en Méditerranée, et encore plus qu'elles daignent à vous offrir l'une de leur écailles.  
  
Sirius agita la baguette, et sentit une étrange chaleur.  
  
-Ahhh... J'avais donc raison... Cette baguette détermine un destin un peu particulier... dit le vendeur d'un ton léger en allant au comptoir. Vous aurez nombre d'épreuves à surpasser. Mais je ne doute pas que vous y parviendrez. 20 gallions, dit-il brusquement en voyant l'expression de Mme Black.  
  
-Aurevoir, M. Ollivander, dit celle-ci en payant. Tandis qu'ils sortaient, Sirius se rendit compte qu'un garçon assez grand et séduisant, qui devait avoir 14 ans et une fille qui semblait être sa soeur attendaient. Le garçon avait des cheveux si noirs que leurs reflets étaient bleus, ils étaient attachés en catogan avec deux mèches qui lui retombaient devant. Ses yeux étaient bleus eux aussi, seule sa robe était noire. La fille, elle, était vraiment belle! Elle avait de longs cheveux fins de la même teinte que ceux de son frère. Cependant, ses yeux étaient verts. Sirius la fixait lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui. -Bonjour! S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
-Euh Salut! Bafouilla Sirius.  
  
-Comment tu t'appelles?  
  
-Hum, Sirius et toi?  
  
-Ellia, mais on me surnomme Elly.  
  
-Tu vas... à Poudlard?  
  
-Oui! J'entre en première année et je suis très impatiente! Et toi?  
  
-Hmmm... Moi aussi!  
  
-On se reverra là-bas alors! Au revoir!  
  
-Salut, euh... Elly?!  
  
-Sirius dépêche-toi! Hurla sa mère. -Euh, oui, oui ! J'arrive! Répondit Sirius en se détachant de sa rêverie.   
  
  
  
Tout était indiqué dans sa lettre, où était situé le Chaudron Baveur, quelle brique il fallait taper pour accéder à "l'autre monde". Le premier magasin qu'elle vit était une boutique où s'étalait des balais ! Plusieurs adolescents étaient devant et parlaient d'un air surexcité. Derrière elle une dame appelait l'un d'eux :  
  
-Allez James on y va, tu sais très bien qu'il est interdit d'avoir un balai pour les premières années.  
  
Ce dernier gémit :  
  
-Mais maman, c'est le même que ceux des Appleby Arrows, des Wigtown Wanderers, et des équipes nationales de Nouvelle Zélande, de Bulgarie, d'Irlande, de Fran... Sa mère le regarda sévèrement ce qui fit rompre toute dernière protestation du jeune homme. Et ils s'éloignèrent. Lily remarqua également que presque tous les gens dans cette rue étaient habillé différemment d'elle, ils avaient tous une robe de sorcier. Elle vit une personne qui était habillé comme elle, ce qui la rassura. Elle alla acheter ses livres, ses parents et sa soeur ne disaient rien, sûrement trop émerveillé par tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Il ne lui manquait plus que sa baguette, l'instrument que tous sorciers devaient avoir à Poudlard. Mais elle ne trouvait pas le magasin, « Chez M. Ollivander », et regarda plusieurs fois son plan qui lui avait été donné avec sa lettre mais en vain. C'est alors qu'elle vit sortir de la boutique « Mlle Guipure, les meilleurs uniformes » le garçon aperçu quelques minutes avant. Lily se dirigea alors tout droit vers sa mère, laissant sa famille derrière qui n'avait même pas regardé sa absence. Elle interpella la dame et lui demanda :  
  
-Euh excusez-moi, je cherche la boutique de M. Ollivander.  
  
-C'est un peu plus loin à droite dit le garçon ne laissant même pas le temps à sa mère de répondre. Comment tu t'appelles ? lui dit-il, avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Ah, ok, merci. Je m'appelle Lily.  
  
-Moi c'est.  
  
-James l'interrompit Lily. J'ai entendu ta mère dire ton nom devant la boutique de balai. Bon je dois y aller ma famille m'attend. James regarda sa famille et dit :  
  
-Ah tu viens d'une famille de Moldue ?  
  
-Oui, oui c'est ça.  
  
-James, laisse-la s'en aller tu voit bien qu'elle est pressée dit sa mère, tout en souriant à Lily alla donc chez Ollivander, et eut sa première baguette du premier coup ce qui était assez rare d'après ce qu'elle avait vu. La fille accompagnée d'un garçon devant elle, avaient essayé trois reprises. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris la fille s'appelait Elly mais, pour le garçon, elle en avait aucune idée. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de sa chamailler, mais ce n'était pas comparable à elle et Pétunia, eux ils se taquinaient (même s'ils avaient une violente tendance à se donner des gifles sous les yeux ébahis du vendeur. M. Ollivander avait dit que sa baguette est excellente pour les enchantements, elle avait hâte de pouvoir l'utiliser. Elle finit ses derniers achats en rentra chez elle.   
  
  
  
-Elly! Kash! Sortez de là immédiatement! Ordonna leur mère.  
  
-Mais maman, on ne fait qu'admirer ce balai enfin! Rouspéta Elly.  
  
-Votre père nous attend pour souper. Dépêchez-vous!  
  
-Oh, d'accord! Soupira Kashell.  
  
-Tu obéis comme un chien, dit sa soeur.  
  
Elle reçut une gifle, et la rendit à son frère, tandis que leur mère ne cherchait même plus à les arrêter. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Kash rêvait de jouer dans une équipe professionnelle de Quidditch. (Même si le métier d'auror n'était pas pour lui déplaire non plus) C'était vraiment un aventurier. Il se voyait déjà sur un Comète 10, le tout nouveau balais super performant qui venait de sortir. D'ailleurs, il était déjà le batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Dès la deuxième année, peu avaient cette opportunité, et il était déjà doué. Chaque jour, il lisait la rubrique Quidditch de la Gazette du sorcier et il s'était même aménagé un « terrain d'entraînement » dans le pré derrière la maison. Des bornes fluorescentes indiquaient le contour du terrain et Kashell s'entraînait à envoyer des cognards. Il pratiquait également ses accélérations et des feintes. Cette passion qu'il avait pour le Quidditch, il l'avait transmise à Elly dès sa naissance. D'ailleurs, elle était assez douée, car elle aidait son frère dans ses entraînements. Elle le chronométrait lui renvoyait les cognards Elly rêvait de jouer un jour dans l'équipe de son frère.   
  
  
  
Estella Black laissa Sirius devant la boutique de Mlle Guipure, pour les uniformes.  
  
-Je vais aller chercher des ingrédients pour potions, lui dit-elle sèchement. Va acheter une robe en attendant, et sois sage.  
  
Sirius entra dans la boutique.  
  
-Ah! dit la jeune femme qui vendait les robes. C'est pour Poudlard?  
  
-Oui, répondit Sirius. J'entre en première année.  
  
Mlle Guipure prit ses mesures, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le garçon qui entrait devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Sirius. Il était petit et gringalet, avait des cheveux noirs en batailles et des lunettes rondes.  
  
-Salut, dit-il.  
  
-Toi aussi c'est pour Poudlard? Va attendre avec le jeune homme un instant, soupira mme Guipure.   
  
  
  
James s'approcha du garçon. Il avait des cheveux aussi noirs que les siens mais étaient un peu mieux peignés. (Impossible de trouver des cheveux rivalisant avec les miens, pensa James avec fierté) Ses yeux étaient sombres.  
  
-Salut, dit-il.  
  
-Salut, répondit l'autre. Comment tu t'appelles?  
  
-James. James Potter.  
  
Le garçon ouvrit un peu les yeux à la mention de son nom.  
  
-Potter? Cette grande famille de...  
  
-Oui, cette famille d'aurors, répondit fièrement James. C'est vrai que je suis de bonne lignée, commenta-t-il d'un air ironiquement modeste. Et toi? Comment tu t'appelles?  
  
-Sirius, répondit ce dernier d'un ton bref.  
  
James trouva son ton bizarre: il semblait vouloir éviter la conversation.  
  
-Tu aimes le Quidditch? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Oh oui! S'exclama James, enthousiaste. C'est quoi ton équipe préférée? -Les Appleby Arrows et toi?  
  
-Moi aussi! Superbe, leur dernier match!  
  
-Oui, et... commença Sirius, les yeux brillants, mais il fut interrompu par mlle Guipure.  
  
-C'est prêt mon garçon!  
  
-Ah... Bon. On se reverra à Poudlard alors!  
  
-Oui! À... dans deux semaines!  
  
James trouvait que le garçon avait l'air sympathique (le fait qu'il supporte lui aussi les Appleby Arrows n'y était peut être pas pour rien) mais cependant, il trouvait bizarre qu'il refuse de donner son nom de famille.  
  
Le soir, la discussion fut portée que sur Lily et sa nouvelle école, Poudlard. (au grand agacement de Pétunia )  
  
Lily alla se coucher, Pétunia dormait déjà ou plutôt elle en avait l'air. Lily ouvrit sa fenêtre pour respirer l'air, elle était vraiment heureuse. Voilà l'explication à toutes les choses étranges qui s'étaient produites. Elle était une sorcière. Sa soeur l'interrompit dans ses pensées.  
  
-Tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda-elle abruptement.  
  
-Ah, je croyais que tu dormais... Peur ? Oh non ! Je suis tellement impatiente. La rentrée est dans deux semaines...  
  
-Bonne chance alors, dit Pétunia d'une étrange voix.  
  
Lily connaissait sa soeur, et savait très bien qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne cesserait donc jamais d'être jalouse...  
  
En rentrant chez lui, Sirius soupira. Quelle journée! Après avoir écrit en cachette à Andromeda avec le hibou de sa mère (il n'aurait qu'à lui dire qu'il lui faisait prendre l'air), il s'allongea sur son lit. Il allait avoir un Potter dans sa classe... Les Potter était peut être la famille la plus critiquée par les Blacks. La tante de Sirius avait eu la mère de James dans sa classe, et selon ses dires, ce n'était qu'une "garce amoureuse des sang-de-bourbe". Non pas que Sirius eut, lui, quelque chose contre les "sang-de-bourbe", mais à force d'entendre sa famille parler en mal des Potter, il s'était sans doute malgré lui laissé influencer. Cependant, James lui paraissait sympathique. Beaucoup plus en tout cas que sa cousine Bellixta, avec ses regards hautains, ses paupières tombantes, et, surtout, sa manie de torturer tout ce qui bouge. Selon Andromeda, elle devrait avoir une chambre à Ste Mangouste avant d'avoir fini ses études, et Sirius ne pouvait que l'approuver. Narcissa entrait en 7ème année à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas très sympathique non plus, mais Sirius passait rarement du temps avec elle. Il se sentait intrus dans cette famille. Regulus entra en trombe.  
  
-Oui? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Euh... rien, dit son frère en refermant la porte. "Il voulait sans doute essayer ma baguette en cachette", pensa Sirius. Il lui tardait de plus en plus d'entrer à Poudlard, malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter ses cousines vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, et toute l'année qui plus est. Ses cousines! Il aurait pu en parler pendant des heures! Leur seule qualité était d'être "belles" (selon toute sa famille) Mais pas autant que cette... Elly... Sirius rougit à cette pensée.   
  
  
  
Severus alla au Chemin de Traverse avec sa mère, son père «avait bien autre chose à faire que de l'accompagner », selon ses dires. En sortant de la boutique de livres, il reconnut Alfan Nott, son père et le sien se connaissait bien mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'ils étaient amis Alfan alla vers lui.  
  
-Salut Severus ça va ?  
  
-Ouais, ouais Alfan je dois y aller, salut.  
  
IL s'éclipsa vite et aperçut deux rouquins qui devaient avoir la vingtaine s'embrasser. Pour lui, ce spectacle était éc?urant. La fille gloussa :  
  
-Oh, arrête Arthur on nous regarde.  
  
Severus parti aussi loin possible de ce couple de peur qu'ils le contaminent. Il acheta sa baguette magique et alla s'asseoir avec sa mère à une table, il ouvrit son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il avait vraiment hâte d'étudier cette matière, de jeter des sorts. Espérons que ce ne sera plus Mr.Horn qui enseigne cette matière, selon son père ce n'était qu'un incompétent et qui n'enseignait la magie noire qu'à partir de la 5eme année! Mais, pensa-t-il en esquissant un rictus, si le poste était aussi maudit qu'on le racontait, il était sans doute mort depuis bien longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, lui et sa mère repartirent acheter son uniforme. En chemin il croisa un garçon gras qui avait un air ahuri. Il se faisait gronder par sa mère :  
  
-Peter ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de bien refermer le sachet !  
  
Le dénommé Peter se mit à pleurer comme un nourrisson. On reconnaît déjà les hommes des gamins, pensa Rogue.   
  
  
  
Peter Pettigrow était un garçon timide et facilement influençable. Il était en train de faire les courses au chemin de Traverse avec sa mère, Gena Pettigrow. Il allait aller à Poudlard, et il en était plutôt fier, car son père, Alceste, était un crackmol. Sa mère, elle, était une sorcière. Peter avait les cheveux blonds foncé, des yeux marrons humides et un petit nez pointu, seul point commun avec sa mère. Il ressemblait davantage à son père, et il en avait même hérité le besoin de manger sans arrêt, et donc le ventre, par conséquent. Sa mère en avait assez de le voir manger "comme un cochon". Et avait ce jour là cédé aux demandes désespérées de son fils pour qu'il ait des bonbons, mais refusa de lui en donner: -Tu vas devenir aussi gros que ton père, si tu continues, lui disait-elle. Allons d'abord acheter ta baguette magique.  
  
Peter poussa un murmure de terreur: Ollivander était bien connu pour faire des prophéties une fois que son client obtenait la baguette.  
  
Lui et sa mère entrèrent dans la boutique. Après les avoir salués, Ollivander prit les mesures de Peter après que ce dernier ait certifié qu'il était gaucher.  
  
-Essayez donc celle-ci, dit le vendeur en lui tendant une baguette. 16,5 cm, bois de houx et plume de phénix.  
  
Peter la remua. Elle lui convenait parfaitement.  
  
-Hmmm, je vois... dit Ollivander d'un ton mystérieux.  
  
Peter se mit à trembler. Qu'allait-il lui prédire de terrible?  
  
-Bien. C'est 20 gallions.  
  
Une fois la boîte de sa baguette en main, Peter partit de la boutique aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il bouscula un adolescent qui devait avoir 17 ans sur le passage. Il était grand, blond, et avait des yeux gris terrifiants. Il eut un petit rire.  
  
-Hors de mon passage, sale gosse.  
  
-O...oui... d'ac...cord... bégaya Peter.  
  
Sa mère le prit par la main.  
  
-Ne fait pas attention à ce garçon, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un Malefoy.  
  
Rogue termina d'acheter ses fournitures, et rentra chez lui avec sa mère. Il alla s'admirer dans sa glace, Severus adorait sa terrifiante apparence, il avait un nez crochu et des cheveux huileux. Il ricana et descendit en bas pour manger. Pendant le repas son père l'informa qu'il prendrait le Magicobus, le jour de la rentrée. « Pas la peine de se déranger pour l'emmener » avait été les paroles de son père. Ce qui n'avait pour rien au monde étonné Severus, tant qu'il allait à Poudlard retrouver Rodolfus Lestrange. Rodolfus était comme Severus un enfant très sinistre. Severus savait déjà ce qu'il ferait à son arrivée à Poudlard, se trouverait un ou deux amis de 4eme année pour, qu'au cas où il aurait des ennuis, il soit protégé. Et au milieu de l'année, lorsqu'il se serait fait une réputation de dure, il s'en débarrasserait. Il alla se coucher en ruminant de sombres pensées comme il avait pour habitude.   
  
  
  
Le soir, Peter repassa les évènements de la journée dans sa tête. Décidément, cette première année allait être très bien! Les autres jeunes qu'il avait vu avaient tous l'air sympathiques et il avait hâte de pouvoir exercer sa magie!   
  
« Pourquoi pas essayer tout de suite? » Pensa-t-il.   
  
Ce ne devait pas être trop compliqué! Il prit sa baguette et une balle de base-ball.  
  
« Abracadabra, en souris tu te changeras! » Dit-il en agitant la baguette vers la balle. BOUM La balle explosa. Peter se retrouva tout sale et sa mère entra en courant dans sa chambre. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Tu ne connais encore rien à la magie! » Aboya-t-elle en nettoyant le dégât de son fils. « Je te confisque ta baguette jusqu'à ton départ! Et qu'on ne m'apprenne pas que tu t'en es servi dans le train, sinon! »


	2. chapitre 2: Poudlard, nous voilà !

__

_Titre:_ Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs à Poudlard

_Auteurs:_ tangerinedream, Cammy (Mystina sur ce site), Juke Box, Lolli

_Adresse E-mail:_

**Cammy:** camille.lauzin@wanadoo.fr

**Juke Box:** meldesrioux@hotmail.com

**Lolli:** Lollilola@aol.com

**tangerinedream:** fergi_the_noodle@hotmail.com

_Avertissement: _G

_Sujet:_ La scolarité entière des Maraudeurs, de Lily, de son amie, de Rogue,...

_Disclamer :_ **bon, blabla habituel, pas écrite pour faire des sous, tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JKR * même Sirius.... et oui Cammy... même Remus...snif... pkoi !!! et même Peter... arf... au moins c'est pas nous qui l'avons fait, je m'en serais voulu pour la vie.* par contre, ce cher Kash, sa soeurette, Elly et ce dégénéré de Woodstock sont fait par nous ! on a quand même un peu de mérite ^^**

__

_Note:_ Cette histoire se réfère à de nombreux points de vue: James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Rogue, Pettigrow, Elly (une amie de Lily) et Kash (son frère). Chacun d'eux est séparé par une étoile (certes, il faut être un peu idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte). Cette fic étant écrite par quatre personne à la fois, le ton ne sera pas toujours le même. tangerinedream fait en majorité Remus, Cammy fait Sirius, Lily est faire par Lolli et Juke fait Elly. Les autres personnages sont faits par tout le monde, et même les persos cités ci-dessus ont parfois été repris par d'autres (aha).

Bon et bien, amusez-vous ! ^_^

_Chapitre 2 : Poudlard, nous voilà !!_

Enfin! C'était le grand jour où Lily allait découvrir Poudlard, son école de Sorcellerie. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, trop excitée à l'idée de penser que dans quelques heures, elle serait en train de manipuler une baguette magique et de jeter des sorts !

Tout le monde dans la maison était réveillé, sauf Pétunia, qui ne voulait pas aller à la gare. Avoir vu tant de sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse l'avait traumatisée, pensait Lily. Que sa soeur soit là ou pas, ça lui était complètement égal.

*

Lorsque Rémus se réveilla cette journée-là, Le soleil venait juste de se lever. Le loup adorait l'aurore car selon lui c'est le seul moment de la journée ou, malgré que la lune soit encore présente, celle-ci n'affecte plus la Terre. Le garçon se doucha rapidement et prit un léger petit déjeuner sans faire très attention a l'énorme boule qui pesait dans son estomac. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. Comment allait-il se faire des amis ? Est-ce que ceux-ci vont le renier lorsqu'ils sauront à propos de son état ? Allait-il faire comme son frère et son père et l'écarter de leurs vies pour le laisser seul avec sa mère ? Car oui c'était bien ce qui c'était produit lorsque tous avaient appris que Rémus était un loup-garou. Cela faisait bientôt 5 ans que lui et son frère avaient été dans ce bois. Que l'énorme loup apparut devant leurs yeux de gamins. Qu'il les poursuivirent et qu'il attrapa Rémus par le mollet laissant le temps a son frère aîné de déguerpir pour que celui-ci ait la vie sauve. Biensûr tout ceci fut un énorme choc lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le jeune Rémus, le lendemain matin, grièvement blessé mais encore en vie prés du lac. Seul sa mère accepta de s'occuper de lui malgré sa lycanthropie, son père et son frère ayant bien trop peur de lui. Mais tout ceci lui sortit de la tête lorsque vint le temps de partir pour la gare de King's Cross.

*

Le premier septembre arriva enfin, au grand plaisir de Severus, il se leva ce matin comme chaque jour, il ne voyait aucun raison de se lever plus tôt. Que pouvait-il faire en plus aujourd'hui ? Se laver ? Il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes ! Il descendit, mangea un toast et sans même dire au revoir à ses parents, il partit. Le Magicobus était en retard ! Severus pestait !Ces gens là ne connaissaient pas la ponctualité!Comme d'habitude, le Magicbus arriva brusquement. Et Severus monta à l'intérieur. Il y avait quelques personnes, il les ignora complètement.

*

James Potter aimait bien faire la grasse matinée, même s'il n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion. Souvent, il se réveillait, malgré lui, à l'aube. Ce jour là, il aurait cependant très bien pu dormir encore des heures et des heures si ce n'avait pas été le jour tant attendu de la rentrée des classes.

-James, réveille-toi! Lui murmura sa mère

-Hmmmmm...

-James!... C'est la rentrée des classes, aujourd'hui. Tu vas aller à Poudlard.

Ces seuls mots suffirent pour James se relève d'un coup. Sa mère sursauta.

James n'essaya même pas de se peigner. Il courut prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de faire sa toilette.

-Tu vas à Poudlard par le magicobus, lui dit son père.

-Wow! J'ai toujours rêvé de monter là-dedans! S'écria James, enthousiaste en renversant son bacon.

-Fais attention. Grommela sa mère.

Après avoir fini de manger et de faire sa toilette, James était prêt à monter dans le magicobus.

Son père fit le signal.

-ATTENTION! Hurla sa mère en le repoussant de la chaussée.

Deux secondes plus tard, un gigantesque bus violet à trois étages tombait avec un bruit sourd.

-Monte... dit Dylane Potter. Aurevoir mon chéri.

-Aurevoir James, dit Mark Potter. J'ai mis quelque chose dans ta valise, lui murmura-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Aurevoir! Répondit James.

Il monta dans le bus, où il paya les onze mornilles que ses parents lui avaient donné pour le bus. Il lui restait trois gallions dont il pourrait se servir pour acheter des friandises, dans le train.

*

Tout se passa normalement, le Magicobus avançait ou plutôt bondissait. Cela ne gêner aucunement Severus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le prenait. Severus, toujours entrain de ruminer des pensées morbides, cessa lorsque pour la troisième fois le bus s'arrêta devant une jolie maison. Un garçon, de son âge, les cheveux en bataille, monta. Aucun doute : ce ne pouvait être que James Potter, le fils de Mark et Dylane. Son père lui en avait parlé, une longue lignée d'Auror. Severus le regarda avec dégoût.

*

Le bus était garni de chaises éparpillées ça et là. Il y avait plusieurs enfants dans le bus: un avec un regard sombres, des cheveux noirs et huileux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et un grand nez busqué qui devait avoir son âge, un autre costaud qui portait fièrement son insigne de préfet sur la poitrine, et une fille plutôt laide qui papotait avec une autre qui regardait par la fenêtre sans l'écouter. James s'assit sur une chaise.

-Belle maison, dit le contrôleur, admiratif. Il semblait avoir au moins la quarantaine, c qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des boutons plein la figure. 

-Je m'appelle Ivan Rocade, je suis le contrôleur du magicobus. Et toi tu es le fils Potter, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh... oui, c'est ça, répondit James, vite interrompu: le magicobus se déplaçait par bonds. Toutes les chaises furent envoyées à l'arrière et la fille qui papotait poussa un hurlement. 

-Du calme, Bertha... grogna l'autre. 

Le magicobus se posa et un sorcier descendit d'un étage supérieur et partit en courant du bus.

-Alors comme ça tu es un Potter, dit une voix froide derrière James. Celui- ci se retourna. 

-Severus Rogue, se présenta le garçon aux cheveux gras.

-Rogue?

-Pourquoi cela te paraît-il si surprenant?

-J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

-Bien sûr... Tes parents ont capturé mon oncle, la semaine dernière...

-C'est donc ça... soupira James en regardant Rogue avec dégoût.

-Tu veux te battre, Potter?... murmura Rogue.

-Sors d'ici, dit le garçon à l'insigne de préfet. Une vraie graine de Serpentard, ce type. Alors comme ça tu es un Potter?

-Oui, James Potter.

-Moi c'est Jonas Mc Millan, se présenta l'adolescent. Je suis préfet des Poufsouffle, dit-il en montrant son insigne.

Il fut interrompu par le magicobus qui recommençait à bondir. James se promit de ne plus jamais remonter là-dedans.

*

Comme tous les matins de sa vie, Kash dut aller réveiller sa soeur qui faisait encore la grâce matinée.

-Ce que tu es lente, le matin! Soupira-t-il.

-C'est sur que moi je n'ai pas besoin de me réveiller avant tout le monde afin qu'on ne voit pas la tête que j'ai en me levant! Répondit Elly en éclatant de rire.

Kash lui jeta un oreiller qu'elle ne lui rendit même pas tellement elle était absorbée dans sa rigolade. Quand elle se calma enfin, elle réalisa que c'était le jour J, le jour où elle allait partit pour Poudlard! Elle fit sa toilette, enfila des shorts de sport et une veste mode et alla prendre un petit déjeuner très léger. Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle n'avait pas très faim.

*

Sirius était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. La date de ce jour là était le premier septembre, la rentrée des classes, et, à son grand désespoir, Bellixta et Narcissa l'accompagnaient à la voie 9 3/4.

La sonnerie retentit et Kreacher bondit sur ses pieds: il aimait particulièrement Bellixta.

Kreacher était un elfe de maison à moitié fou, qui, hormis de rester à jamais fidèle à la famille Black, rêvait d'avoir, à sa mort, sa tête réduite à côté de celles de ses aïeux.

Sirius se leva à contrecoeur et alla accueillir les visiteuses. Elles étaient déjà entré, croulant sous les compliments de Mrs Black (Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont grandi! Comme vous êtes belles!)

-Bonjour, dit Sirius sans aucun enthousiasme.

-Bonjour, répondirent distraitement ses cousines.

-Tu les as mises en retard! Aboya Mrs Black. Bon, allez, file!

-Aurevoir, mère. À l'année prochaine, soupira Sirius non sans soulagement. 

-Aurevoir, ma tante, dit Narcissa qui avait, comme toujours, l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez. 

Le trajet se fit silencieusement. Bellixta regardait avec dégoût les moldus, et l'on sentait qu'elle avait envie de leur faire subir la même chose qu'à l'araignée qu'elle était en train de mutiler.

*

Severus arriva en même temps que Potter et cet idiot de préfet de Pouffsoufle. Il retrouva son ami Rodolfus, il vit le gros pleurnichard aperçu au Chemin de Traverse. Beurkfen et lui se trouvèrent un compartiment, et Alfan vint s'incruster. D'autres fils d'amis à son père vinrent dans leur compartiment. Il y avait notamment Brutus Malfoy qui était en 3eme année, il avait un frère, Lucius et une s?ur, Pandore. Severus n'avait jamais vu Pandore mais il avait beaucoup entendu son père en parler, elle n'avait même pas 7 ans et lançait des sortilèges avec la baguette de son frère à tous sorciers passant devant chez lui. Cela faisait rire ses parents, mais ils avaient quelques ennuis avec le Ministère de la Magie. Tant qu'à Lucius, qui lui avait '7 ans, il était sans doute dans un autre compartiments avec ses camarades de 7ème années. Brutus était comme tout Malefoy, très grand, le teint pâle, les yeux gris et était très méprisant. Severus l'admirait, beaucoup de filles de Serpentard lui courraient après. Brutus sorti et alla faire sa "tournée" comme il leur avait bien dit. Il allait toujours voir les nouveaux?

*

Dès que tout le monde fut prêt, il partirent pour la Gare de King's Cross, là où le Poudlard Express les attendaient. Quand Kash lui annonça qu'elle devait foncer dans un mur pour passer sur la Voie 9 3Ú4 , elle éclata de rire.

-Tu te moque de moi? C'est plus de la magie, ça, c'est de la folie!

-Il est très sérieux, confirma sa mère en fonçant dans le mur en compagnie de son père. Kash et Elly étaient seuls de l'autre côté.

-Dis donc, soeurette.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Coupa Elly.

-Dites-donc, dame Ellia Predington, ne seriez-vous pas un peu nerveuse aujourd'hui? Vous n'arrêtez pas de rire... Peut être attendez-vous le prince charmant... 

Il eut pour seule réponse une gifle.

Ils passèrent de l'autre côté du mur au même moment où on interpellait les élèves à entrer dans le train.

*

Sirius s'apprêtait à entrer dans le train lorsqu'il aperçut James. Devait- il aller le voir alors que ses cousines n'étaient pas loin? Il décida d'attendre d'être dans le train. Il entra donc dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. C'était comme un grand honneur! Un groupe de filles excitées à sa droite, un groupe de garçons parlant de Quidditch à sa gauche.

*

Elly alla explorer l'intérieur du Poudlard Express. Alors qu'elle entrait, elle tomba sur Sirius!

- Oh! Salut Sirius! Tu te souviens de moi?

Sirius fut surpris. En voyant Elly, il rougit et baissa la tête une fraction de seconde, puis la releva.

-Euh oui...

-Tu connais d'autres personnes, toi? 

-J'ai rencontré un garçon qui s'appelle James.

-Tu es chanceux, je ne connais que mon frère! Dit Elly en faisant la grimace, puis elle sourit.

-Je... je dois y... y aller...

-D'accord?

Sirius se retourna et partit à courir. Mais pourquoi était-il si gênée avec cette fille? Elly qu'en-t à elle, partit voir un groupe de filles. Il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse des copines!

*

Les parents de Lily emmenèrent cette dernière à la gare King Cross, il y avait beaucoup de monde, ce qui était normal pour un premier septembre. Lily prit un chariot pour mettre sa valise et alla voir entre la voie 9 et '0, mais il n'y avait rien!... Où donc était la voix 9 3Ú4 ? Par peur de passer pour une folle, elle n'osa pas demander à un employé. Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'elle cherchait, allant du panneau 9 ou au panneau '0. Il lui restait encore '0 minutes avant que le train parte, mais qu'il lui reste 2 min au 25 cela ne changeait rien si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la voie. Ses parents la regardaient très étonnés, ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle vit James à la tête d'un petit groupe. Elle l'avait déjà aperçut au Chemin de Traverse et c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à trouver Ollivander. Il avait toujours ses cheveux en batailles. Lily trouvait que ça lui donner un air rebelle, elle aimait beaucoup cela. Il arrivait vers elle, elle se sentit de nouveau gênée, les deux seules fois où elle le voyait c'est pour lui demander quelle chose ! Derrière lui se trouvait un garçon assez grand avec un badge sur sa poitrine, il parlait avec une fille qui devait avoir l'âge de Lily. Elle sourit à James, en rougissant un peu, lorsqu'elle vit un autre garçon, sûrement caché par le grand, en train d'essayer de fer un croche-pied à James. James sans décrocher ses yeux de Lily avait réussi à esquiver. C'est comme si il avait su ce que l'autre allait faire...

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer ça, Rogue ! dit James essayant d'être menaçant.

Lily s'approcha alors de James et lui dit :

-Euh salut... Tu te rappelles de moi ? 

-Bien sûr, tu es Lily ! Répondit James fièrement.

-Oui, oui. On fait comment pour accéder à la voie 9 3Ú4 ? Je ne la vois pas ! 

-C'est normal que tu ne la voies pas ! Il faut marcher tout droit devant cette barrière.

-Ah d'accord ! J'aurais du deviner, dit ironiquement Lily

Elle serra bien fort son chariot, elle se dirigea droit vers le mur et fonça. Elle découvrit alors plein de sorciers de tout âge, certains allaient à Poudlard, d'autres accompagnaient leurs enfants. Elle était dans un autre monde, celui des sorciers. James, Severus, le grand garçon et la fillette arrivèrent derrière elle. Elle reconnut alors plusieurs personnes qu'elle avait vu au Chemin de Traverse la fille qui était devant elle chez Ollivander. Elle était avec un garçon et comme dans la boutique, était en train de se se chamailler avec lui. Lily essaya de se rappeler son nom, c'était Elly, elle s'appelait Elly. Elle regarda plus minutieusement le garçon, il était assez grand, et était bâti comme un athlète ! Discrètement elle les suivit, elle était là pour se faire des copines, et à vrai dire, Elly avait l'air bien plus gentille que la fille derrière elle. Ils montèrent dans le train, Lily les suivait toujours, quand soudain le garçon se retourna. Lily le fixa et rougit bêtement, elle se trouvait vraiment idiote à suivre deux personnes comme ça, elle allait se retourner pour chercher un compartiment toute seule lorsque le garçon lui dit :

-Hé ! Ne pars pas ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Kashell, enfin, appelle-moi Kash.

-Je m'appelle Lily.

-Et elle, poursuivit Kash en montrant la fille, c'est ma soeur, Ellia.

-Non, non appelle moi Elly dit cette dernière, en montrant ses belles dents.

-Bon, on y va ! Dit Kash. On va quand même pas rester planter là !

Ils allèrent dans le tout dernier compartiment. Ils seraient à l'abris là, avait dit Kash, au cas où un loup-garou embarquerait dans le train afin de tous nous tuer... Quand Elly avait entendu cela elle avait eu un frisson dans le dos. Mais elle savait bien que c'était faux, puisque son frère souriait.

- Sale farceur! S'exlama-t-elle, puis elle éclata de rire.

Lily était heureuse, elle s'était déjà trouvé des amis. Ils parlèrent de Quidditch. Elly lui apprit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le sport des sorciers... et bien sur, elle vanta son frère...

*

Il était environ '0:45 lorsque Remus et sa mère arrivèrent au quai 9 3Ú4 . Sa mère lui prodigua quelques conseils avant que son fils ne parte. Lupin chargea sa valise dans le compartiment et partit à la recherche d'une place pour s'installer. Il revit le garçon de chez Ollivander, mais toujours trop gêné de ce qui s'était produit, il décida de ne pas aller s'asseoir avec lui. Il repéra un compartiment uniquement occupé par deux filles particulièrement jolies qui étaient âgées pratiquement du même age que lui et d'un garçon un peu plus vieux. Le garçon et une des deux filles n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler mais, ils avaient tous deux l'air de bien s'amuser de se fait. Ces deux-là étaient sans aucuns doutes de la même famille puisque, excepté le fait qu'ils aient pratiquement la même odeur, ils avaient des traits semblables et qui plus est, deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas ne pouvaient aucunement se disputer autant en ayant l'air aussi joyeux. Le jeune loup surmonta sa timidité et cogna quelques coups à la porte. Ce fut l'adolescent qui répondit.

-AAHHHH. enfin un mec! Je commençais à désespérer moi tout seul!

-Ben t'avais qu'a pas venir ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi ! Lui répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui semblait au bord de l'exaspération.

-Ben là je peux plus repartir, faut quand même pas que je le laisse tout seul. Répondit le garçon aux yeux bleus.

-Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? Lui demandit-il

-Je.. Je m'appelle Rémus, Rémus Lupin.

-AAAAhh ouais! Et ben bienvenue ! Lui dit le garçon, : Moi c'est Kashell Predington. Mais, appelle-moi Kash !

-Salut, moi je suis la soeur de ce pauvre type. Mon nom est Ellia Predington, mais tout le monde m'appelle Elly.

-Hey, on n'appelle pas son frère comme ça! Grogna Kash en giflant sa soeur sous l'oeil éberlué de Remus.

Puis une troisième voix retentit :

-Salut! Moi je me nomme Lily Evans et moi tout le monde m'appelle Lily.

-Ah, et bien bonjour a vous tous je suis vraiment enchanté de faire votre connaissance!!!

Et la conversation débuta, chacun parlait de tout et de rien, quoique les garçons parlaient surtout de quidditch, a la grande exaspération des filles, sauf peut-être un peu moins d'Elly qui semblait parfois vraiment captivée. Rémus par contre restait toujours un peu plus réservé que les autres. La conversation allait de bon train jusqu'au moment ou ils entendirent des pas de course dans le couloir qui fut suivit de près par un grand : 

« KKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! OÙ ES-TU ??? »

Kashell se leva d'un bond les yeux presque hors de leurs orbites puis il murmura un : 'Oh non, pas elle' et essaya de se cacher en dessous de la table, ce qui ne fut pas un très grand succès. Puis la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas devant les yeux interloqués des passagers a son bord. Devant eux se tenait une fille plutôt petite avec des cheveux blonds platines d'une mauvaise teinture qui d'ailleurs laissait déjà voir la repousse des cheveux bruns à sa racine. Elle avait de grands yeux marron et du fard à paupière bleu électrique, ce qui d'ailleurs ne l'avantageait pas du tout. Rémus, Elly et Lily étouffèrent un éclat de rire et ceci redoubla lorsqu'ils virent l'état d'angoisse de Kash.

Lorsqu'on la voyait pour la première fois, Rita Skeeter avait l'air d'une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Bon peut-être était-elle légèrement perdue et avait l'allure plutôt hypocrite mais tout de même, elle était parlante. Toutefois, on changeait facilement d'avis après seulement quelques minutes en sa compagnie.

Elly fut la première à ne plus pouvoir se retenir et éclata d'un rire franc. Les deux autres la suivirent de près. Il faut dire qu'Elly venait découvrir l'humiliation suprême pour son frère. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait si mortifié!

- Je croyais que Halloween était seulement en octobre! Chuchota-t-elle à ses deux amis. Lily et Rémus éclatèrent de rire. La concernée n'avait rien entendu.

La jeune fille nommée Rita attrapa Kash par le bras le forçant à renoncer au-dessous de la table, a son grand désespoir. Ce qui alla en grandissant lorsqu'elle essaya de l'embrasser ! Mais il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire par cette demeurée. 

-Furonculus! Hurla-t-il, tant bien que mal.

Puis, il poussa la forcenée hors du compartiment et bloqua la porte à coups de baguette magique. De l'intérieur du compartiment, mis à part les coups frénétiques frappés à la porte et les hurlements déchirants de la jeune fille laissée à elle-même, on pouvait facilement distinguer les éclats de rire de trois enfants les yeux remplis de larmes et les grognements d'un adolescent au bord de l'exaspération.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'une détraquée comme ça te courrait après !! s'écria Elly en éclatant de rire.

*

James entrait dans les compartiments, mais il y avait soit des Serpentards riant stupidement, des filles qui gloussaient en parlant des garçons... Ou alors ils étaient pleins. Il tomba sur un compartiment où il n'y avait que Sirius, le garçon qu'il avait rencontré chez Mme Guipure.

-Euh... Je peux entrer? Demanda James. 

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Ça va?

-Hum...oui!

Rogue entra en trombe, déjà accompagné de ce qui semblait être les futurs Serpentards.

-Tiens, Sirius... fit une fille en sortant du groupe.

*

Sirius grogna. Bellixta.

-Tu traînes avec Potter? T'es dingue! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche? grogna Sirius.

-Des protecteurs de sang-de-bourbe pure race, soupira Bellixta en roulant des yeux. J'aurais dû me douter que tu finirais comme Andry.

-Hé! Il fait comme il veut! s'écria James. Est-ce que ça te regarde s'il traîne avec moi?

-Potter, on a peur que tu le contamines, souffla Rogue.

-Bon, de toute façon, je préfèrerais avoir la gale que de rester toute la journée dans ce compartiment, grogna un garçon qui avait les cheveux coiffés en brosse.

Il claqua la porte. Le train démarra. Il y eut une minute de silence avant que James se décide à demander:

-Tu la connais?

-Ouais, grommela Sirius. C'est ma cousine.

-Ta cousine??? S'étrangla James. Oh, je te plains! Une vraie graine de mage noir!

-Tu peux le dire, dit Sirius avec un petit rire. Acharnée sur les principes de sang-pur...

-Ce ne sera jamais pire que les Black, de toute façon.

-Oh, je ne sais pas. Soupira Sirius en baissant les yeux.

James ne poussa pas la conversation plus loin:

-Quand on s'est quitté, la dernière fois, on parlait de quoi déjà? 

-Du dernier match des Appleby Arrows, répondit Sirius avec enthousiasme.

*

Peter n'avait toujours pas trouvé de place dans les compartiments alors que le train était parti depuis 5 minutes déjà. Il heurta un autre garçon.

-Ouch!

-Fais attention, répondit l'autre avec un clin d'oeil. Tu entres en première année toi aussi?

Le garçon avait des cheveux blonds ondulés, et un sourire faisant ressortir ses dents étincelantes.

-Euh...oui, répondit timidement Peter.

-Moi aussi! Mais je crois que je pourrais aisément passer directement en troisième, voire quatrième année. Je connais une multitude de sorts.

-Vraiment??? Demanda Peter, éberlué. Moi j'ai essayé, mais ma mère m'a confisqué ma baguette.

-Ahhh, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être surdoué, soupira l'autre première année.

Et il s'éloigna vers son compartiment. Peter entra alors dans un autre compartiment juste occupé par deux garçons qui semblaient absorbés dans leur conversation.

-Je peux entrer? Demanda Peter.

-Bien sûr! Répondit l'un d'eux avec un sourire.

Il avait des cheveux noirs et des lunettes rondes.

-Comment tu t'appelles? Demanda-t-il. 

-Peter Pettigrow. Et toi?

-James Potter.

-Potter?

-Ouais.

-Moi, c'est Sirius, dit le dernier des garçons.

-J'entre en première année, dit Peter avec un petit sourire. Et vous?

-Nous aussi, répondirent les autres.

Peter se sentait en sécurité avec eux. Ils avaient l'air assez forts, courageux, et pourraient sans doute le protéger facilement.

*

Lily aimait beaucoup l'attitude d'Elly. Gentille, rebelle, amusante, etc. C'était ce genre d'amies qu'elle recherchait!

Elly aimait beaucoup Lily. Elle était très aimable et amusante! De plus, elle s'intéressait beaucoup aux sports et donc, au Quidditch! C'était ce genre d'amies qu'elle recherchait... 

Ils finirent alors par arriver à la gare de Poudlard...

*

Sirius entendit une voix bourrue s'écrier "Les premières années! Les premières années! Par ici!", et il se rendit compte avec fascination que l'homme qui les appelait était un géant tenant une lanterne.

Tout ceux qui avaient l'âge de Sirius suivirent le géant, un peu intimidés.

*

Rémus n'était pas très rassuré, en sortant du wagon en même temps que ses nouveaux amis. Il essaya de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'homme de grande dimension qui venait de les appeler.

*

James se sentait euphorique. Suivant le garde-chasse, toujours accompagné de Sirius, il essayait de regarder au loin pour apercevoir le château.

-Regardez, maintenant. Voici Poudlard, dit le géant.

Il y eut une foulée de "Ooooh", de "Wow" et de "Ahhhh".

Ils durent ensuite monter dans des barques.

-Heureusement qu'il fait beau, quel enfer ç'aurait été s'il avait fait le même temps que quand Narcissa est montée, dit une voix derrière lui.

C'était la cousine de Sirius. Celui-ci accéléra le pas en grognant.

Le voyage en barque fut plutôt agréable. S'ils avaient perdu Peter, James et Sirius étaient dans la même barque que le garde-chasse ainsi que de la fille aux cheveux auburn, Lily.

*

L'homme s'avéra, en dépit de son apparence impressionnante, très sympathique. Il se nommait Hagrid.

-Ce que je redoute, c'est la répartition, dit Sirius. En fonction de quoi ils vont nous répartir? Il va falloir subir un interrogatoire? Ou ils nous jugent sur notre apparence?

-Il va falloir se battre contre un troll? demanda un garçon avec appréhension.

-Mais non! dit Hagrid en éclatant de rire. Vous verrez!

Sirius n'était cependant pas rassuré. Il lui semblait que finir à Serpentard lui serait inévitable...

*

Peter était totalement impressionné! Tellement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait perdu James et Sirius. Poudlard était beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus beau qu'il ne l'imaginait! Il fixait Poudlard, tout en s'approchant d'une barque. Il embarqua maladroitement, mais sans détourner le regard. Il ne vit même pas qui était avec lui dans la barque.

Il ventait beaucoup ce soir là, mais Peter s'en moquait éperdument, car il était en train de vivre un rêve éveillé!

Soudainement, son chapeau s'envola et en essayant de l'attraper, il tomba à l'eau. Une jeune fille qui était dans la même barque que lui, l'aida à remonter à bord. Beaucoup de jeunes, pas tous mais beaucoup, riaient. Peter avait honte...

- Ça va? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Je crois, oui...

- J'ai fait un de ces sursauts! Dit-elle en riant.

- Je suis désolé...

- Mais c'est pas grave! Je m'appelle Ellia Predington et toi?

- Peter Pettigrow.

- Enchantée.

- Moi aussi.

*

Remus se retrouva avec sa nouvelle amie, Elly, ainsi qu'un garçon blond. Ce dernier, loin d'être des plus habiles, tomba à l'eau. Ce fut une chance que Elly se trouvait à proximité a ce moment car elle put facilement rattraper le garçon qui paraissait plutôt apeuré. Le blondinet se nommait Peter Pettigrow, comme il avait pris la peine de l'expliquer à Elly. Durant le reste de la traversée, lorsque les rires se turent, on n'entendit pratiquement rien dans les environs, excepté quelques murmures discrets, comme si les jeunes étaient pétrifiés par le spectacle qui s'offrait a eux. Rémus était tout de même effrayé par ce qui l'attendait: Kash, Le grand frère de Elly, lui avait dit qu'il faudrait affronter un troll. Ce n'était pas qu'il spécialement avait peur des trolls mais c'était plutôt le fait qu'il ne sache pas vraiment encore comment se servir facilement de sa baguette. Plusieurs jeunes de la barque à côté demandèrent au géant comment se faisait la répartition. Il se sentit assez ridicule quand un garçon demanda au géant d'un ton inquiet s'il fallait affronter un troll, inquiétude effacée par un éclat de rire du grand homme qui ne voulut rien dire d'autre à ce sujet. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la berge, tous montèrent jusqu'aux immenses portes qui s'offraient à eux.

Les premières années marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au Hall ou les attendait une femme à l'allure des plus sévère.

*

- Bonjour! Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall, je serai votre professeur de métamorphose durant votre scolarité à Poudlard. Suivez-moi pendant que je vous explique comment va se dérouler la cérémonie de répartition. 

Elle les entraîna dans les escaliers. Cela leur permit d'admirer l'école. Lily trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un château médiéval. Elle était tellement ravie d'être là! Elly et Peter, qui savaient déjà un peu de quoi aurait l'air Poudlard, étaient pourtant tout aussi impressionné!

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte double. Elle ouvrit celle de droite...

- Allons-y!

Les applaudissements jaillirent. C'était loin de ce qu'ils auraient pu se douter! Mcgonagall s'envança.

- Vous remarquerez qu'il y a cinq tables dans la Grande Salle. Il y en a une pour chaque maison: Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard ainsi qu'une pour les professeurs, perpendiculaire à celles-ci. Vous devrez aller vous placer en rang entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, c'est à dire au centre.

Lily ne retint pas un hoquet de surprise.

- Les... les bougies!

Elly leva la tête. Elle sursauta aussi.

- C'est... c'est merveilleux! Chuchota Elly.

- Oh! Mais cet édifice est à ciel ouvert! Remarqua Lily.

- Mais non! Ce n'est qu'un sort afin que le plafond ai l'apparence du ciel! Kash m'a tout expliqué... dit Elly en riant.

À l'avant, il y avait un banc, avec un grand parchemin et un chapeau sale et râpé posé dessus. Pétunia n'aurait jamais voulu s'en approcher, pensa Lily avec un sourire.

-Ceci, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall, est le Choixpeau Magique. Il vous répartira en fonction de votre caractère dans l'une des quatre maisons lorsque vous le mettrez sur votre tête.

Une bouche se dessina dans le Choixpeau qui prit son inspiration et qui chanta:

_Autrefois il était_

_Quatre grands sorciers_

_Il décidèrent de fonder_

_Une école pour ceux qui voulaient_

_Épanouir leur esprit curieux_

_Gryffondor le courageux_

_Désirait accueillir_

_Ceux que peu de choses font frémir_

_Serdaigle préférait_

_Ceux qui réfléchissaient_

_Toujours avant d'agir_

_Poufsouffle souhaitait_

_Que ceux à l'esprit généreux_

_Puissent avant tout venir_

_Serpentard décrétait_

_Que seuls les ambitieux,_

_Les ingénieux et les déterminés_

_Étaient en droit d'être accueillis._

_C'est ainsi que chacun fonda_

_Une maison honorable_

_À leur mort on me donna_

_La responsabilité de vous répandre_

_Dans les maisons fondées_

_Vous respecterez_

_Celle que je vous ai choisi_

Lily se pencha vers Elly...

- Le Choixpeau???

- Oui... mon frère m'en avait parlé, mais je sais pas trop comment ça marche. 

*

-C'est tout? chuchota James en souriant. Il va juste falloir mettre ce vieux chapeau sur la tête et le tour est joué?

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait le choixpeau avec appréhension

-Aldan, Nora! Appela le professeur. 

Une fille plutôt petite aux yeux bleus humides s'avança timidement vers le choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, il scanda:

-Poufsouffle!

Sous les applaudissements nourris de la table qui se trouvait à l'extrême gauche, la jeune fille enleva le choixpeau et s'y dirigea hâtivement.

-Anton, Nichols!

-Serdaigle!

-Avery, Marverick!

-Serpentard!

Les serpentards ne semblaient pas bien différents de ce que James imaginait: ils dégageaient tous une incroyable impression d'antipathie.

-Black, Bellixta!

La cousine de Sirius avança tranquillement vers le choixpeau. 'Il était normal qu'elle ne me supporte pas si elle est une Black', pensa James. Les Black étaient apparentés à de nombreuses autres de sang-pur.

-Serpentard! Hurla le choixpeau dès que Bellixta l'eu mis sur sa tête.

-Black, Sirius!

James et Elly sursautèrent. 

*

Sirius se dirigea avec appréhension vers le choixpeau. Il avait la nausée, et faisait attention à ses pas d peur de tomber. Il arriva enfin devant le vieux chapeau élimé et il le mit sur sa tête qui prit, à la grande surprise du garçon, la parole:

-Hmmm... Encore un Black... Je vois que tu es plutôt rusé et déterminé, tout comme le reste de ta famille... Tu ne manques pas d'intelligence et de sens de l'humour non plus.

Sirius priait intérieurement pour que le Choixpeau ne l'envoie pas à Serpentard.

-Tu as un certain courage, cependant, et tu es plutôt loyal. Tu es un esprit rebelle. Serpentard pourrait très bien te convenir (Sirius sentit le sang battre à ses tempes), mais je crois que tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je ne t'envoyais pas à... Gryffondor!

Sirius avait l'impression de ne plus exister. Il se sentait si soulagé... Il avait échappé à Serpentard. Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, le sourire aux lèvres.

*

Ainsi donc Sirius était un Black. Voilà pourquoi il refusait de dire son nom de famille: il avait peur que James le juge et qu'il le prenne pour un mage noir fier sang-pur. Il n'avait pas eu tort, d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il en se renfrognant, tandis que Alice Cheeryman était à son tour envoyée à Gryffondor. Cependant, il était certain qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance: s'il était envoyé à Gryffondor, c'est parce que de toute évidence, il n'était pas comme le reste de sa famille. James regarda la table où Sirius était assis. Il était en train de bavarder joyeusement avec un garçon aux cheveux très noirs et un autre qui semblait ne pas trop savoir où il se trouvait. Dart, Leo était envoyé à Serdaigle.

*

-Evans, Lily !

Lily mis un certain temps à comprendre que c'était elle qu'appelait le Choixpeau. Elle marcha lentement vers lui, elle avait déjà vu Sirius Black et Alice cheeryman qui étaient allés à Gryffondor. Elle espérait de tout son coeur les rejoindre, ils avaient l'air assez sympathiques...

Elle arriva enfin près du tabouret, s'assied et le mis sur elle, celui-ci dit :

-Lily...alors, voyons, voyons, tu es assez sérieuse et sage...Ta gentillesse n'a pas d'égale. Mais tu as aussi le goût de l'aventure...Hmmm... Choix difficile, très difficile... Mais la maison qui te convient le mieux est sans aucun doute _Gryffondor!!!_

Lily fut soulagée, James lui fit un petit signe de la main, et lui souriant. Elle se dirigea vers la table où elle dînerait durant des années...

*

Lestrange, Rodolphus fut envoyé à Serpentard... Limes, Andrea alla à Poufsouffle... Il semblait à Remus que son nom n'allait jamais être cité... Loan, Isis fut envoyée à Gryffondor... Lockart, Gilderoy après une hésitation du choixpeau particulièrement longue, fut envoyé à Poufsouffle.

-Lupin, Rémus, appela alors le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Le jeune loup se figea un moment. Puis, il s'avanca vers le tabouret et la dame qui attendait non loin de là lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. Le loup-garou eut un sursaut lorsqu'il entendit un voix venant du chapeau.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... mais voilà qui est intéressant ! un jeune loup- garou, c'est plutôt rare, surtout à cet âge-là. Bon, quesque je vois là... beaucoup de sagesse, du courage à en revendre, très posé et plutôt réservé. Une grande intelligence, voilà qui porte à confusion. serdaigle serait sûrement la maison idéale pour approfondir tes connaissances. Mais pour t'aider vers la voie qui te convient et pour que tu ais plus confiance en toi, la maison qui t'accueillera sera... _GRIFFONDOR !_

Son coeur fit un bond. Il était tellement soulagé. Au bout d'un moment de confusion, il décida d'aller s'asseoir a la table qui l'applaudissait, se disant que ce devait sans doute être la table des griffondors.

Remus se plaça à une place libre au bout de la table. Quelques secondes après, Kash, le jeune garçon de chez Ollivander, Lily ainsi qu'un autre gars assez efflanqué vint le voir.

- Salut ! Tu te rappelle de moi, t'as failli m'envoyer à Ste-Mangouste. Mon nez ne s'approche plus d'une porte à moins de ' mètre depuis ce jour! Au fait, je m'appelle Sirius, Sirius Black et toi, c'est Remus Lupin si j'ai bien entendu.

- Hum... Oui c'est bien cela.. Tu... tu n'es pas trop fâché j'espère.Je m'excuse vraiment pour l'autre jour.

- Un vrai babillage de fillette... soupira Kash.

- Mais non, ça ne fait rien! continua Sirius.

- Au fait! je ne vous l'ai pas encore présenté... voici mon meilleur ami, appelez-le Woodstock. Je me demande même s'il se rappelle de son prénom. il est assez dérangé mais, c'est ce qui fait qu'il soit mon ami !

- Hein?? De quoi quoi? Dit le garçon décharné.

- Laisse tomber Woody. l'assura Kash. 

Quelques temps plus tard, trois autres personnes s'était ajouté à leur table. Un garçon à l'air plutôt maladroit, pas seulement en apparence... C'était le garçon qui avait tomber à l'eau et avait chuté au milieu de l'allée en allant jusqu'au choixpeau. Ensuite vint le tour d'un garçon nommé Potter et il fut suivi par Elly.

*

-Mostrol, Stephanie!

-_Serdaigle!_

-Paris, Elton!

-_Poufsouffle!_

- Pettigrow, Peter.

En entendent son nom, celui-ci faillit s'évanouir. Il s'approcha lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement.

- Veuillez vous dépêcher, s'il vous plaît, exigea la femme à l'air sévère.

Il marcha donc plus vite jusqu'à ce que son pied droit reste pris dans le tapis... Il tomba, puis se redressa rapidement. Quelques rires s'élevèrent. Quelle honte!

McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Ah, je vois... tu es gêné, réservé, maladroit, mais pas assez loyal pour Poufsouffle. Tu manques énormément de confiance en toi... C'est pourquoi, pour essayer de te faire reprendre confiance en toi, je...Oui...Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, même si elle peut ne pas marcher et faire empirer la situation... Tu iras à _GRYFFONDOR!_

*

-Polstrolm, Irene!

-_Poufsouffle!_

-Potter, James!

James sursauta. Assez confiant, il se dirigea vers le choixpeau. Il sentait son sang lui battre aux tempes. Lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall lui tendit le choixpeau, il ferma les yeux, puis il le mit sur sa tête. Il faisait noir. James n'aimait pas spécialement l'obscurité. Il n'en avait, bien sûr, plus peur du tout mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il resta cependant la tête haute, tandis que le choixpeau faisait son commentaire:

-Aahhh, très bien! Du courage, de la loyauté! Quel petit chevalier! Un peu paresseux, certes... Et je vois aussi une bien belle dose d'arogance... Tu es aussi espiègle! Mon garçon, ce serait sans aucun doute un sacrilège de ne pas t'envoyer à... Gryffondor! 

James se dirigea à la hâte vers la table pour rejoindre Sirius.

*

- Predington, Ellia!

En entendant son nom, la concernée écarquilla les yeux de nervosité. Elle s'avança maladroitement. Elle s'assit et le professeur déposa le fameux chapeau sur sa tête.

- Ah, la jeune Predington. Je me souviens bien de ton frère... grommela le choixpeau.

- Même ce chapeau connaît mon frère... soupira-t-elle.

- Tu as les même traits que lui. Mais tu es beaucoup plus têtue! Oui, une vraie tête de cochon! Un peu moins timide tout de même... Ainsi, je t'enverrai donc à... _GRYFFONDOR!_

Elly sourit, alors qu'à la table des Gryffondors, on applaudissait et on accueillait la nouvelle venue. Elle s'assit entre Kash et Lily.

- Ce truc te connaissait! Dit-elle à son frère en faisant la grimace.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas dit qu'on se ressemblait!

- Si, dit-elle en riant, alors que McGonagall appelait un autre élève. Sauf qu'il a dit que t'étais timide!

- C'est une vraie insulte qu'il me fait là!

Elly lui donna une claque amicale. 

*

-Je suis si contente d'être ici dit Elly à Lily, j'ai eu peur de me retrouver dans une autre maison.

-Ça aurait été dommage, dit un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, d'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

-Laisse-la un peu tranquille intervient Kash. Il se tourna vers sa soeur et lui expliqua :

-Lui, c'est Woodstock, un pote à moi, fait pas gaffe à ses réflexions, il est euh...un peu spécial.

-Wouah! c'est tes vrais cheveux? dit le garçon en se détournant vers Lily, ils sont vraiment beaux. J'aimerais bien en avoir de pareil! continua le dénommé Woodstock.

-Oui, c'est des vrais... Merci, répondit Lily se sentant rougir.

-Ma soeur elle en a des pareils. Mais en fait, c'est une perruque, parce qu'elle se les était coupés trop courts. La seule différence c'est que les siens sont verts.

Kash murmura à Lily, que demain il est aurait tout oublié, et qu'il ne fallait pas y faire attention. Lily acquiesça, mais fut cependant très étonnée.

*

-Rogue, Severus!

Severus s'avança, plutôt confiant. Il se dirigea vers le choixpeau d'un pas digne, puis il le mit sur sa tête:

-Hmmmmm... Tu es profiteur et injuste... Beaucoup de rancune... Mais aussi de la loyauté et un certain courage... Aha! Tu n'as pas eu la vie très facile! Cependant, tu es tellement fier de tes défauts et tu favorises tellement ceux qui sont comme toi que le mieux serait de t'envoyer à..._Serpentard!..._

Rassuré (au moment où le choixpeau avait parlé de courage et de loyauté il avait eu peur de finir à Poufsouffle), il se dirigea vers la table des serpentards.

*

Le professeur Mc Gonagall prit une cuillère et tapa sur son gobelet argenté pour demander le silence. Dumbledore, qui siégeait au milieu de la table des Professeurs sur un magnifique siège, fit un petit discours :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année ! Je voulais signaler au première année, que la Forêt est Interdite d'accès, comme vous le savez tous, car elle est peuplée de dangereuses créatures...

Lily et d'autres élèves furent choqués, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en parler, Dumbledore n'avait pas fini son discours...

-Mais!...Cette année, un arbre très dangereux a été planté dans le parc. Je vous déconseille vivement de vous approcher du Saule Cogneur, il pourrait vous causer des dégâts.

-Pourquoi ils plantent un tel arbre dans le parc? Chuchota Peter.

-Aucune idée, grommela Remus en regardant ses pieds.

-Il a quel âge Dumbledore? Demanda Lily à Elly.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Maintenant, il est temps de manger! S'exclama Dumbledore, et des plats apparurent sur la table, au grand émerveillement des premières années.

Kash et Woodstock finirent par aller rejoindre un groupe d'adolescents de leur âge. Elly ne se gêna pas pour soupira un "Enfin..." à peine audible.

Les griffondor échangèrent quelques mots pendant le dessert.

-Moi je suis sure de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch dit James d'un ton présomptueux.

-Mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'es qu'en 1ere année ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Oh, je sais, je sais, mais dès que je serais en deuxième année j'en ferais parti l'assura James. J'me suis entraîné beaucoup chez moi avec mes parents.

-Hé! Tu veux faire quel poste? Demanda timidement Peter.

-Attrapeur! répondit James comme si c'était évident, c'est le meilleur poste.

Le garçon aux cheveux ondulés qu'avait vu Peter dans le train, intervient :

-Et ben moi plus tard je serais un Auror célèbre ! Je tuerais tous les ignobles mages noirs et je serais reconnu par tous. Il sourit en montrant ses belles dents blanches.

Peter semblait émerveillé par la détermination du jeune homme, tandis que Sirius éclata de rire.

-Et comment notre futur protecteur des Forces Obscures se nomme t-il ?

-Gilderoy Lockhart répondit l'intéressé, fièrement. Apparemment il n'avait pas vu que Sirius se moquait de lui.

-Bon je dois filer moi, je fais parti des Poufsouffle.

-Ben alors... quesque t'étais venu faire ici? Demanda Rémus

-Oh, j'étais venu voir Rita. 

Rémus, Elly et Lily ( qui avaient suivit la conversation ) éclatèrent de rire. 

Offensé Gilderoy s'éloigna sans dire un mot .

-C'est qui cette Rita? interrogea Sirius, et pourquoi vous rigolez ?

-Oh c'est une vieille folle, qui court après Kash lui expliqua Elly, elle est venue nous rendre visite dans la train.c'est la fille à côté du grand brun à la table des Serpentard.

-A mon avis elle ne courra pas après Kash de si tôt.vu ce qu'il lui fait ! dit Lily.

*

Severus, semblait dans une intense conversion avec Rodlofus. Il parlait discrètement pour ne pas être entendu. Mais c'était inutile, Bellixta parlait très fort et avait l'air de mauvaise humeur :

-Oh mais c'est incroyable je n'en reviens pas que Sirius soit à Gryffondor !!! Vous vous rendez compte ? A Gryffondor ? C'est la honte de la famille !

-Oh mais ce n'est pas le seul intervient Narcissa, Andromeda aussi...elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor, avec tous ses Sang-de-Bourbes..

-Oui, mais elle ne fait plus partie de la famille elle lui répondit Bellixta avec un certain dégoût.

Severus était en fait entrain de dire à Rodolfus que chez lui son père avait plein de livres, des livres très spéciaux :

-Je les ai tous lu ! C'est des livres qui parle de Magie Noire, j'ai toujours était fasciné par ça.

-J'ai déjà appris plein de sortilèges, j'ai pris quelques livres pour Poudlard.on pourra s'entraîner !

Rodolfus paraissait enchanté à cette idée. Rogue dit avec un sourire démoniaque:

-On pourra blesser tous ces sales sang-de-Bourbe.

*

Tout d'un coup plein de victuailles apparaissent sur la table.

-Que...que... bafouilla Lily

Elly rit et lui expliqua qu'à chaque repas, la nourriture apparaissait de cette manière. 

-Mais commet ça marche ?

-Euh..

-C'est grâce aux Elfes de maison coupa Woodstock, je les ai vu faire..

-Ah bon ! s'étonna Ella. Faudra que tu me montre ça.

*

Mc Gonagall redemanda la silence, et Dumbledore parla :

-J'espère que vous avez tous bien mangé. Et maintenant au lit ! Il faut que vous soyez en forme pour vos cours demain.

Aux alentours de 22 heures, ils quittèrent tous la grande salle pour se rendre a leur salle commune sous la direction des préfets de leurs maisons. Les griffondors suivirent donc Sofia, leur préfète et se rendirent tranquillement jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils furent tous ébahis par la beauté des lieux mais, ils auraient tous le temps de s'exclamer plus tard car, à cette heure, ils devaient se coucher et dormir pour être en forme le lendemain, journée ou ils allaient enfin commencer leur cours. Lily, Elly, Alice et Isis montèrent au dortoir des filles tandis que James, Sirius, Remus et Peter allaient à celui des garçons.

*

Réponses aux reviews!

Cemeil : Et ben nous sommes tous très heureuses que tu aimes ce que nous faisons!! ^^ Pour répondre à ta question, oui, nous comptons faire année par année mais seulement par faits importants ( on s'en fout bien de savoir qu'en 2eme, Petie aka Peter, c'est brisé un bras, deux côtes, c'est foulé la cheville et a été obligé de porter un collet ! Quoique. gnak, gnak, gnak.) car nous pouvons supposer qu'il s'est produit des évènements qui méritent d'être raconté dans chacune des années de leur scolarité.

Pour les autres reviewers : bande de moules. c'est nous les auteurs. ( je sais chuis pas bien placé pour parler. j'avoue j'ai posté un review * mine piteuse, yeux de chien battu * ) Mais avouez, ça nous encourage ^^ 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
